rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Pitch/ Pitch Black
Pitch is role-played by himself. About him Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, is the Rise of the Guardians' re-imagining of the Boogeyman, the mythic creature that haunts the closets and dark corners of childhood nightmares and the main antagonist of the film. Pitch is tall, lithe, and dark in appearance. He has silver - golden yellow eyes resembling an eclipse, pale-gray skin, and glossy black hair that is styled to come out as slick spikes from the back of his head. He wears a long, black robe with a v neck line and shadows running down his arms, obscuring his body like a shadow. Underneath the robe, he wears black pants and black shoes. Personality Pitch is everything a child fears, and he thrives on the fear of children, taking a cruel delight in turning their pleasant dreams into nightmares. But what Pitch hates is when children overcome their fears and don't believe in him, particularly when parents tell their kids that the Boogeyman is just a bad dream. As such, he is hatefully jealous of the Guardians, who are believed in and beloved by children. Eventually, his hate and jealously would convince him to undertake a conspiring vendetta against the Guardians and destroy the children's beliefs in them, and he could usher in another Dark Age. Pitch however does have a sad side, as he has suffered loneliness, has longed for a family, and was shunned just for being what he is, something he thought made Jack Frost similar to himself. However, he is still full of contempt and spite, as he targets Jack, at first to use and manipulate him, then to try and recruit him, and then tried to depower (and kill) him when Jack refused to side with him. Pitch's master plan was to usher in a new Dark Age of Fear and Darkness, by destroying the faith the Children of the World have in the Guardians. He began by mastering his Black Sand and then spooking North. Once North called the other Guardians to the Pole, Pitch made his first offensive move by attacking the Tooth Palace with an army of Nightmares, kidnapping the tooth fairies and stealing the teeth, which contain the memories of childhood. With Tooth weakened and unable to help the children remember, Pitch then targeted Sandy and destroy him. With Sandy out of the way, all the children no longer received pleasant dreams and suffered nightmares, along with weakening their faith in the Guardians even more. His next move (after getting a taste of Jack Frost's power) was to lure him away from the Warren so he would not be there when the Nightmares destroyed the Easter Eggs (along with ostracizing Jack by making it appear that he betrayed the Guardians and attempt to recruit him, only to try and depower him). This all but destroyed all Belief in the Guardians except for the belief maintained by one child, Jamie Bennett. Jamie was Pitch's last target, to snuff out that last light of Belief. However, Jack, having realized that his center is Fun, he helped Jamie, along with his friends, boost their faith and restore Sandy. With his plan thwarted, Pitch felt afraid and his Nightmares turned against him, dragging him into the darkness of his lair. Relationship Jack Frost Ohh...that neutral party...I despise Frost. North I don't know why kids believe in 'Santa Claus' it's their parents, who gives them gifts. Tooth Oh yes, I'm still going after those memories. Bunny Would you like a scratch behind the ear? hehe Sandy Now he's the one I despise the most (ok tied with Jack). Mother Nature Pitch's daughter, my baby girl Man in Moon Hello, old'' friend'' Lady Pitchiner Pitch's wife and Mother Nature's mother, ahh my beautiful beloved Joy<3 Ember Pitch's Princess of Fear, ah my adoptive Shadow sister Dark sister Ah, a great friend of mine. She's of darkness, I'm of fear, isn't that a frightful mix we have together? hahaha Quotes *Maybe I want what you have, to be believed in. Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds! *''as Sandy is consumed by Nightmares'' I'd say "sweet dreams"...but there aren't any left! *No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear, and darkness... and me. It's your turn not to be believed in. Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-7478.jpg MiM.in04.jpg Pitch and Dream Pirates.png Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-7469.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-4620.jpg 1048671 516521655069052 1906936174 o.jpg rise_of_the_guardians__pitch__by_shakirai-d56si1k.jpg Trivia *